One Piece
by Hyorikazu
Summary: "Jadi... kau kucing hitam itu?" a KagaKuro fict multichap by me. Bad summary, AU, OOC, typo(s), pict by the owner. RnR? :'3 Chap 2 UPDATE! [Chap 2: Don't follow me!]
1. Chap 1: I found a cat-boy

Sudut kota Tokyo yang kelam. Berbanding terbalik dengan pusat kota yang tersinari berbagai macam pencahayaan dengan berbagai warna juga; lampu taman, lampu toko, lampu jalan, semua nampak bersahutan untuk menyinari pusat kota dengan cahaya masing-masing. Tetapi sayangnya, cahaya tersebut kurang ingin menjamah sudut-sudut kota yang kebanyakan diakhiri dengan adanya gang buntu.

"GUK! GUK!"

Seekor kucing berwarna hitam kelam —entah terlihat seperti itu karena kurangnya pencahayaan atau faktor lain— tengah bersembunyi di balik tong sampah. Dengan luka gores di dahi kiri, kaki kiri bagian depan dan belakang. Cukup banyak luka bila diamati lebih teliti lagi. Tampaknya hewan malang itu menghindar dari seekor anjing tak bertuan yang kelaparan.

_Apa aku akan mati ditangan anjing?  
_  
PRANG!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lempengan besi yang dipukul-pukulkan pada tembok. Anjing tersebut terus saja menyalak. Kini pandangannya tertuju pada bayangan menjulang yang berdiri di tengah gang tersebut.

"GUK! GUK!"

"Yo anjing, lawan aku kalau kau berani." Bayangan itu berjalan mendekat, membuat si anjing menggeram, memperlihatkan ketajaman gigi-giginya. Lempengan besi tadi terlempar keluar gang dan anjing itu berlari keluar dengan cepat karena ketakutan.

"Nah, sudah aman, kau tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi."

"Meow.."

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket fict:**

"One Piece"

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-_sensei_  
Kuroko punya saya :3 *dihajar*

**A/N:** Hai~ jumpa lg dengan KagaKuro fict dari saya :3 /dilempartokek  
Pokoknya ini gaje, aneh, abal, OOC, typo di sana-sini, de el el

Douzo!

* * *

**Chap 1:** I found a cat-boy

Suasana malam yang sunyi, angin tak sedikit pun terdengar menyapu udara. Hanya sesekali lolongan anjing dan bunyi hewan-hewan malam lain mengisi kesunyian yang terlalu mencekam. Dimana lampu pada rumah-rumah telah dipadamkan sedari tadi supaya penghuninya dapat beristirahat dengan tenang dan dapat bekerja kembali pada esok harinya. Lampu dalam sebuah apartemen minimalis yang tak jauh dari pusat kota masih terlihat menyala. Juga bayangan seseorang yang terlihat mondar-mandir di balik tirai pucat tersebut.

Kagami Taiga, seorang mahasiswa jurusan biologi terlihat tengah mem-plester dan membalutkan perban pada seekor kucing berwarna hitam kelam. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Praktek kah? Ternyata bukan.

Sepulang dari jadwal kuliah malam, dia sengaja berjalan kaki supaya dapat menenangkan pikirannya yang tak kunjung tenang setelah putus dengan pacarnya dua hari lalu. Tidak hanya itu, dampaknya juga sangat terlihat pada kebiasaan Kagami. Sebagai contoh, dia selalu membeli setumpuk burger saat mampir di Maji, restoran cepat saji langganannya. Tidak peduli apa kata atau ekspresi orang yang melihat. Tapi sekarang, hanya segelas minuman yang dibelinya. Itupun tidak dihabiskan di tempat. Bahkan ketika sampai di rumah minuman tersebut masih tersisa setengahnya. Sungguh ironis nasibnya.

"Selesai."

Manusia berambut darah itu mengusap keringat yang menggantung pada dahinya. Sepertinya pekerjaan dokter itu sungguh melelahkan ya? Padahal yang dilakukannya hanya membersihkan luka, menempelkan plester dan membalutkan perban, tapi hal simpel yang seperti itu bisa membuat keringatnya mengucur sedari tadi. Kagami menggendong kucing tersebut, mengelus bulu hitam mengkilatnya perlahan, menimang layaknya anak kecil.

"_Kuroi neko.._" Gumamnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu kuning imajiner terlihat menyala di atas kepalanya.

"Ah! Aku akan memanggilmu Kuroko! Sepertinya itu cocok~"

Dengan langkah sedikit melayang(?) pemuda itu menuju kamar. Mengistirahatkan dirinya dan juga 'Kuroko' barunya.

.

.

.

Kriing~

Kriing~

Tangan besar terlihat menyembul dr dalam selimut, mematikan —membanting— jam weker yang berbunyi nyaring sedari tadi hingga memekakkan telinga dan menggetarkan meja.

Pukul 07.00 pagi.

Hari ini adalah weekend. Jam tujuh pagi adalah jam yang masih terhitung sangat kepagian untuk seorang pemuda yang hidup sendirian. Apalagi seorang jomblo. Tunggu—

Jomblo?

Lalu, siapa orang berambut biru cerah yang ada di balik selimut itu?

"GYAAAAAA~!"

Hei pemuda, ketahuilah, jeritanmu itu sungguh tak proporsional dengan tubuh kekarmu. *dijitak*

Oke, kembali ke cerita.

Kagami terjungkal dari spring bednya dengan posisi badan di lantai sedangkan kaki di atas, padahal ukuran spring bed itu besar, mungkin cukup untuk dua makhluk selebar Kagami. Seorang pemuda lain terlihat menyembulkan kepala dari belahan(?) kaki Kagami.

"_Daijoubu... desu ka?_"

Mundur, mundur, kedua kelopak mata Kagami mengerjap cepat. Memastikan bahwa pemuda itu hanya halusinasi ke-jomblo-annya saja. Pemuda berambut biru cerah itu memiringkan kepala, yang melihat hanya dapat menenggak ludah. Menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menerkam pemuda mungil —yang tidak diketahui asalnya— berkulit seputih susu dengan rambut berwarna biru cerah, plester di dahi kiri, perban di lengan dan kaki kiri dan tidak mengenakan pakaian.

Sekali lagi.

Tidak mengenakan pakaian.

"S-siapa kau?!"

Pemuda tak dikenal itu hanya menatapnya datar. Sepasang telinga kucing berwarna hitam muncul dan bergerak-gerak dari balik helaian birunya.

.

.

"Jadi kau kucing hitam itu?"

"Hai."

"Namamu?"

"..."

"Kenapa diam saja?"

"Aku tidak memiliki yang seperti itu."

Kagami _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Ini, makanlah. Hanya ada ini di rumahku." Kagami meletakkan piring berisi ikan goreng dan nasi di depan pemuda tanpa nama itu. Kemudian mengamatinya, kemeja putih yang dipinjamkan Kagami nampak kebesaran, juga panjangnya mencapai lutut, maka dari itu celananya tidak dipakaikan.

"Hei, makan dengan tangan!" Pemuda jangkung itu menarik paksa ikan goreng yang ada di mulut pemuda yang lebih kecil dan meletakkan di piring lagi. "Tapi..." Pemuda jadi-jadian itu menatap Kagami polos dan tanpa rasa bersalah.

Menghela nafas. Karena hilang kesabaran, Kagami akhirnya menyuapi dengan sepenuh hati.

.

"Ayo ikut aku."

Yang ditanya masih sibuk menjilat tangan kemudian menggosokkan pada telinga kucingnya.

"Kau harus beli baju, tidak mungkin berkeliaran dengan telanjang kan?"

"Aku bisa jadi kucing _desu_~"

Kagami menghela nafas lagi. "Jangan membuatku 'bangkit'. Aku tak segan menerkammu."

"Tidak masalah nya~"

Twitch

Seketika muncul perempatan urat di dahi Kagami. Pernyataan tadi membuat kepalanya sedikit berdenyut. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu menyeret pemuda jadi-jadian yang masih asyik menjilati tangannya.

.

.

"Hm, lebih baik." Ucap pemuda merah itu sedikit puas. Yah, meski rela dompet harus menipis setengahnya. Walau bagaimanapun, uang saku anak kuliahan itu tidak melimpah seperti di _dorama-dorama_. Kalau tidak pintar berhitung, bisa-bisa besok hanya makan nasi dan garam.

Iris merahnya menatap pemuda jadi-jadian itu dari ujung telinga kucingnya sampai jempol kaki. Lalu kembali lagi menatap ke iris secerah langit siang.

Glup

_Kucing jadi-jadian ini over imut,_ batinnya sambil berusaha meredakan getaran-getaran aneh yang sedari tadi menjalar dari jantungnya. Lihat saja; tubuh mungil dengan tinggi dan lebar yang —sepertinya— pas untuk dipeluk, kulit putih sedikit pucat yang halus layaknya seorang model, rambut biru cerah yang tidak umum, mata lebar dan iris biru yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Oh sial. Tampaknya Kagami harus sering membenturkan kepala supaya kesadarannya tetap terjaga. Siapa yang tidak ngiler melihat manusia setengah kucing yang err aduhai menggoda iman seperti dia?

"Oi." Kagami membuka percakapan. Tidak enak juga hanya berdiam berduaan sambil bertatap-tatapan seperti orang berkemampuan khusus.

Yang dipanggil hanya menatap polos— lalu tiba-tiba berlari menerjangnya sambil mengayunkan ekor. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kagami yang notabenenya seorang jomblo menganga kaget dan hilang keseimbangan. Membuat mereka berdua terbaring di ranjang dengan posisi Kagami tertindih makhluk jadi-jadian tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" bentak Kagami sambil menyingkirkan tubuh kecil itu kasar, hingga berguling di tempat yang masih kosong.

"Un… aku hanya ingin memelukmu..." Sorot mata lebar itu kecewa juga sedih secara bersamaan. Seketika membuat Kagami dihujam rasa bersalah yang teramat sangat.

"_Wa-warui.._ Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu tadi.. Aku hanya kaget, jadi... reflek membantingmu.." Pemuda berambut merah itu mendudukkan diri gelagapan. Menatap penuh rasa bersalah pada kepala biru yang menunduk. Tak hanya itu, telinga kucingnya juga ikut tertunduk. Membuat Kagami semakin bersalah saja.

"... peluk aku."

Eh?

"Kau boleh memelukku.. ya.. anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf." Kagami perlahan mengulurkan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"... dengan senang hati nya~"

Tampaknya.. Kagami Taiga sudah lupa akan rasa galaunya kemarin.

**#To be continue**


	2. Chap 2: Don't follow me!

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket tetap milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-_sensei_

**Warning:** AU, OOC akut, typo(s), dan teman-temannya tetap setia mendampingi fict ini

* * *

**Chap 2:** Don't follow me!

.

Kriiiing~

Krii— BRUAKK!

Lagi-lagi, Kagami membanting jam wekernya. Sungguh, bangun pagi itu sama sekali bukan tipenya. Ia mengucek mata, menyingkap selimut tebalnya lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Menguap lebar.

Dia baru ingat, hari ini ada mata kuliah jam delapan tiga puluh.

Pemuda berambut merah darah berujung hitam itu melirik jam weker sekilas. Masih jam tujuh lebih lima menit. Waktu yang lumayan cukup untuk melakukan aktifitas mandi dan memasaknya seperti biasa.

Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju dapur, tenggorokan yang kering memaksanya untuk menuju tempat tersebut pertama kali.

Gelas pertama.

Gelas kedua.

Gelas keti— BRUSH!

Air di mulut Kagami menyembur layaknya _water cannon_. Bagaimana tidak? Belum sukses ia menelan air tersebut, Kuroko— pemuda jadi-jadian tersebut muncul dari balik pintu lemari es dan menatapnya polos dengan mata lebar dan iris secerah langit siangnya.

Lagi-lagi tanpa pakaian.

"Kagami haus? Minumnya banyak sekali~"

Yang disinggung cepat-cepat mengalihkan wajah dan memasang tampang what-the-hell?!. Demi apa ia merasakan wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berpacu tiba-tiba. Ini masih pagi woy! Masih pagi!

"Kagami~"

"Kagami~"

"Kagami jangan cuekin aku nya~" Pemuda jadi-jadian itu memasang tampang melasnya. Ia menarik-narik kecil bagian pinggang kaos hitam Kagami. Kurva bibirnya tampak melengkung ke atas.

"Kagami..." Tak ada respon dari sang majikan(?), pemuda jadi-jadian itu mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri di hadapan Kagami dan memeluknya erat.

"Le-lepaskan aku Kuroko!" Bentak si jangkung sambil menatap tajam pemuda yang lebih mungil dan berusaha melepas pelukan darinya.

"Tapi Kagami tidak menjawabku nya..." Kuroko mengendurkan pelukan dan menatap iris darah itu dengan rasa bersalah. Seakan mau menangis. "Kagami jangan marah..."

Dan sejujurnya, tatapan iris biru muda itu malah membuat hati Kagami seperti di rajam oleh ribuan gunting.

"Gezzz aku tidak marah padamu! Aku hanya... hanya... hanya tidak suka melihatmu telanjang seperti itu, Kuroko! Kemana baju-bajumu hah?!"

Kuroko menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak tau~ um... mungkin tertinggal di luar saat aku jadi kucing tadi~" Ucapnya polos sambil menggerakkan ekor hitamnya ke kanan ke kiri.

"—UANGKUU!"

.

.

"Kagami mau ke mana?" Tanya Kuroko penasaran karena melihat Kagami yang memakai kemeja kotak-kotak merah-hitam-biru dan juga celana _jeans _biru tua. Pakaian yang tak biasa dikenakan saat di rumah. Pemuda jadi-jadian itu sedari tadi mengamati sang majikan dari tempat tidur, dimana ia dalam posisi tengkurap sambil sesekali menendang-nendangkan kaki ke ranjang.

"Aku ke kampus. Ada mata kuliah pagi." —memasukkan _notebook_ dalam tas ransel hitamnya. "Oh ya, kau jaga rumah." Imbuhnya.

Kagami telah selesai mengemas barang-barangnya. Ia berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang, mengingat-ingat kembali hal yang sudah dilakukan. Siapa tahu ia kurang teliti dan melupakan salah satu aktifitasnya.

"Mandi sudah, masak sudah, cuci baju... hmm nanti saja deh. Sarapan, sarapan Kuroko juga sudah, yosh, tinggal berangkat." Gumam Kagami lalu menyampirkan tasnya.

Eh? Tapi kenapa tasnya terasa lebih berat ya? Padahal buku pelajaran hari ini tidak sebanyak kemarin.

"Kagami~ aku ikut~" Hoo ternyata penyebabnya adalah Kuroko yang memegangi sisi tas ransel dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Pemuda jangkung berbalik cepat dan tasnya ringan kembali karena pegangan tangan Kuroko terlepas. "Tidak Kuroko, aku tidak mungkin membawa orang asing ke kampus."

"Tapi kan aku bisa jadi kucing nya~" Rengek pemuda jadi-jadian itu sambil menundukkan telinga kucingnya. Berharap Kagami mau mengajaknya karena ia tidak mau menunggu sendirian di rumah.

"Tidak."

"Kagami~"

"Tidak."

"Kagami~ aku ikut~"

"Ti— Kurokoo! Kenapa kau membuka pakaianmu hah?!" Reflek Kagami melemparkan selimut tebal pada tubuh putih mulus itu. Si tersangka hanya memasang tampang polos sambil membungkus tubuh, patuh. Melihat sang majikan teriak-teriak seperti itu membuatnya sedikit takut juga.

_Benar-benar bisa membuatku homo mendadak ni_ batin Kagami absurd. Tangan besarnya memijit pelipis yang terasa berdenyut. Baru dua hari, ia sudah dibikin kerepotan dengan kehadiran pemuda jadi-jadian tersebut. Andai saja dia tidak mempedulikan gonggongan anjing saat malam itu. Andai saja...

Ah, tapi yang namanya takdir tidak dapat diubah kan? Jadi, yah, nikmati saja buah dari kebaikanmu itu Kagami~

"... mi~"

"... Kagami~ kenapa kau diam saja nya?" Kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kagami, hingga hanya terpisah jarak kurang dari satu jengkal. Iris darah dan biru langit saling bersambut.

"Kagami?" Pemuda itu memiringkan kepala, membuat helaian biru bergerak mengikuti arahnya.

Glup

Mungkin... Kagami harus ke kamar mandi sekarang juga.

.

.

"Kagami jangan tinggalkan aku~" Rengek si biru terdengar lagi saat Kagami hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar apartemennya. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan kali ini tangannya bergelayut pada leher jenjang miliknya. Tak lupa selimut tebal masih setia membungkus tubuh mungilnya.

"Kau di rumah saja Kuroko... Aku bisa telat ke kampus kalau kau menghalangiku terus!"

"Tapi..." —melepaskan pelukannya dan merosot. Menatap punggung besar majikannya dari belakang.

"Tidak! Kubilang t-i-d-a-k!"

"Ayolah nya~ aku janji tidak akan nakal."

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Kau tidak boleh ikut atau mengikutiku ke kampus. Apapun alasannya."

"Un... Kagami..."

Terlihat Kuroko terduduk dengan bertumpu lutut seperti kucing, di dekat tempat sepatu sambil menatap melas pada punggung besar yang semakin menjauhinya hingga pintu kayu itu tertutup sempurna— juga terkunci.

.

.

.

Semilir angin pagi membelai halus pipi kekuningan Kagami. Helai-helai merahnya bergerak, mengikuti irama hembusan angin di cuaca yang sedang mendung ini. Dosen berceloteh panjang lebar tentang kelainan genetik di depan kelas. Tapi iris darah malah mengacuhkan. Lebih memilih menatap langit mendung dengan sedikit gemuruh lewat jendela kaca yang terbuka lebar. Ia menghela nafas. Tak disangka, meninggalkan pemuda jadi-jadian tersebut dengan cara mengunci pintu rumah malah membuat pikirannya campur aduk seperti ini.

_Apa yang dia lakukan saat di rumah sendiri ya?_

Tatapannya menerawang angkasa kelabu. Seakan terlukis wujud Kuroko yang muram di sana. Bayang-bayang pertemuan pertama mereka saat malam itu berputar dalam memori Kagami. Disusul saat ia harus rela ditatap oleh beberapa pengunjung mall karena membawa Kuroko yang hanya memakai kemeja putih dengan panjang mencapai lutut mungilnya tanpa mengenakan celana _jeans_ atau sejenisnya.

Ah, entah kenapa saat ingatan itu muncul, malah membuat senyumnya mengembang sempurna.

_Kuroko..._

"Meow~"

Kagami mengerjap cepat. Tak disangka, delusi dapat membawanya larut hingga terdengar ngeongan(?) kucing hitam itu dengan jelas.

"Meow~ weow~"

Ditolehkan ke kanan dan ke kiri kepala merahnya dengan cepat. Bermaksud mencari sumber suara tersebut. Kali ini ia yakin, suara tadi bukan delusinya semata.

Kagami mengangkat satu tangannya.

"Ada apa?" _Sensei_ di depan berujar sinis sambil membenarkan kacamata ovalnya.

"_Ano sensei..._ Aku ijin ke kamar mandi— aduh, tidak tahaan!" _Sensei_ hanya mendengus menanggapi Kagami yang tiba-tiba berlari keluar kelas sambil memegangi celananya. _Mungkin memang tidak tahan_ batin _sensei_ itu sambil mengendikkan bahu maklum dan melanjutkan kembali celoteh kelainan genetiknya.

.

.

Kagami tidak berbelok ke kamar mandi. Ternyata ia berlari keluar gedung kampus menuju ke halaman belakang. Dimana posisi jendela kelasnya yang ada di lantai dua menghadap tempat tersebut. Tempat dimana —sepertinya— sumber ngeongan tadi terdengar.

Iris darah itu menyisir halaman belakang yang hijau nan luas. Mendekati dan memeriksa setiap pohon dan rumput tinggi yang tumbuh di pinggiran pagar pembatas. Bahkan tong sampah pun tidak luput dari pemeriksaannya. Sungguh teliti mahasiswa fakultas biologi ini.

Nafas pemuda itu kembang-kempis karena terlalu banyak berlari. Ternyata halaman belakang kampus tidak sesempit yang ia bayangkan. Tubuh besar bersandar pada salah satu pohon besar yang rindang. Kian lama kian terduduk, lelah. Mungkin suara tadi memang benar delusinya semata yang sudah akut. Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Menghembuskannya perlahan. Menatap kembali langit biru sambil merebahkan tubuhnya. Nampak tidak berminat lagi untuk mengikuti mata kuliah hari ini.

Sepasang kelopak matanya kian lama kian menutup.

Hingga akhirnya menutup sempurna—

"AW!" —dan terbuka lagi dengan cepat karena merasakan tubuhnya telah tertimpa sesuatu yang berat di bagian perut.

Matanya melebar sempurna saat menangkap sosok berkulit putih mulus —yang Kagami lihat dia tanpa pakaian— dengan helaian berwarna biru muda tengah menatapnya lekat dari jarak yang terlalu dekat.

"Kagamii~ aku kangen nya~" —dan memeluk tubuh besar itu erat.

"—SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENGIKUTIKU KUROKOO!"

Yah, dan burung-burung yang bersantai ria di dahan pohon harus rela terbang kembali karena teriakan menggelegar Kagami.

**#To be continue**

* * *

Banzaii~! tak disangka saya bisa mengetik kelar fanfict ini dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu. Padahal lg ujian praktek xD /jangancurhat

see ya~ maaf kalo reader-san sekalian kurang puas dengan updatenya ;u; /membungkukdalam

btw, terima kasih banyak buat yg udah sempatin review, follow, favorit, maupun jadi silent reader :"D /ciumatuatu /NAJONG

Review? /dijejek


End file.
